


Some Things Never Change

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Video 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, graphic birth, mpreg!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Sam and Dean's second child is a teenager, Sam sometimes needs to reflect on the day she was born and remember that she wasn't always so big or smart as she thinks she is. (Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1073575">Standing Strong</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by: YohkoBennington  
> A/N - This is actually the first time I have written and mpreg with teenaged children. I hope you like it! Also, it is inspired by a comment discussion with AngelBunz. I hope you like it.

Karlie tossed her purse on table in front of her and ran her hands over the smooth wood, whistling as she took in the rest of the room.  “Wow.”

“You don’t remember it?”  Sam asks as he comes up behind his daughter.

“No, I do.  It’s just been a long time.”  Karlie walks around the table and cranes her neck around the room.

Sam knows it’s been over ten years since the kids have seen the bunker.  They grew up there, running in and out of the library, practically climbing the shelves.  They’d earned more than their fair share of bumps and bruises falling down the stairs.  They played hide and seek behind computers they couldn’t possibly understand and even accidentally locked themselves in rooms they knew they weren’t supposed to play in.

They’d had a happy childhood there but after Erik’s birth, Sam and Dean both agreed that Colin and Karlie were getting old enough to start noticing things.  They bunker wasn’t just their home, it was also their place of business.  Colin and Karlie were starting to see the weapons their parents stowed away for what they really were rather than shiny things they weren’t allowed to touch.

They never wanted to mix family and hunting so they moved the kids out of the bunker and raised them in a work-free house Sam and Dean spent most of their free time fixing up and making it a place they could call their own.  They were comfortable there.  They kept the bunker up and running but they also kept it far away from their family.  It was still theirs, but it was theirs alone.

Now, however, the kids wanted to come along while Sam and Dean did some research.  Sam watched his not so little girl take slow steps around the table and realized how much she’d grown.  She wasn’t the tiny ball of energy who was nothing but smiles.  She was a moody, complicated teenager who loved her parents but refused to let on to that fact.  She still smiled but Sam and Dean had both been on the receiving end of her exasperated sighs and rolled eyes.  She’d never seen pictures of her grandmother because Sam hadn’t wanted to open that can of worms.  If she had seen them, Karlie would have realized she looked like Mary in lots of ways but she had this way of making expressions that were so Dean like that Sam rarely saw his daughter as anything but something completely new and unique.

Today, Karlie is all smiles again.  “It’s so beautiful…I can’t believe I don’t remember that fact.”

“You were _nine_.”  Dean answers, following Colin into the room. 

The thump of tiny quick footsteps speed up and Erik barrels into the room in front of Dean.  His eyes go wide when he sees the room he couldn’t possibly have much cognitive memory of.  “Wow!”  He drops his book bag and speeds out of the library towards the next room.

“Erik!”  Dean shakes his head and his voice rumbles through the bunker.  “Don’t touch anything!”

“I won’t!” comes Erik’s voice but he’s already gone, off on an exploration.

“He’s fine dad.  He never does anything wrong,” Colin says, a hint of sibling jealousy on his tongue but it’s weak and fleeting.  His hair is long and in his face but the blond locks part enough to reveal his eyes.  He plops into a chair and kicks his feet onto the table, crossing them at the ankles. 

“Hey,” Sam warns.  He knocks his son’s feet down and gets a glare for his troubles.

“Sorry,” Colin mumbles and leans back so that the chair is only supported by the rear two legs.

Karlie walks by and jostles the chair enough that Colin almost falls.  She laughs but he punches her in the shoulder and turns her laughter into a pathetic exaggerated whine over how much the blow hurt her.

Sam knows Karlie is being dramatic, a quality she rarely showed.  Colin and Karlie are only two years apart and they grew up to be close, spending their childhood playing the same games and exploring the same imaginary world.  Now that Colin is getting old enough to focus more of his attention on other things, namely girls and music, Karlie’s been feeling the loss.  It makes Sam sad to see them growing up but he also feels insanely proud that they’ve made it to this point and all Winchesters are completely intact.  It was a harder feat than any of the kids know but he and Dean had made it happen.

“I love this place,” Karlie says as she puts her arms out and spins in a circle.

Dean gives an amused snort.  “You were born right there, you know,” he says as he points to the floor beside his daughters feet.

“I was?” Karlie asks while staring at the floor.

“Yep.  Dad taped it.”

“He did?” Her eyes widen then narrow as she turns to look at Sam.

“Yeah, though I recall,” Sam gives a knowing smirk to Dean, “you weren’t too keen on that idea.  Not like when Colin was born.”

Karlie makes a surprised hum and stares at Sam again.  “You taped that too?”

It’s Colin who answers.  He puts up his hands and shakes his head, “oh, god.  Don’t remind me.”

Seemingly stuck on surprised questions, Karlie looks partially grossed out and partially like she thinks her parents are insane.  “You watched it?”

Colin shrugs.  “Yeah.  It was...”  He sticks his tongue out and makes a gagging noise.

“Hey, you asked to see it,” Sam responds.  “And I’ll have you know that watching you, Karlie and Erik come into the world are the three best moments of my life.”

Colin and Karlie both roll their eyes in tandem.  “God, dad.  Is this where you get all teary eyed on us and tell us it was _magical_ ,” Karlie mocks.

“It _wasn’t_ magical.”  Sam doesn’t use that word lightly.  “But it was amazing.”  Even sixteen years after Colin’s birth, Sam still finds himself getting caught up in the emotion of it all.  He knows it shows on his face because Dean is lovingly shaking his head at him and his kids keep rolling their eyes.

“You’re such a sap, dad,” Colin says with enough intonation to let Sam know he thinks his father is being less than manly right now.

There is a moment where Sam wants to go on about how they’re too young still to understand the awe he’d felt when Dean gave birth to them.  He knows he’d be wasting his breath and would only get looks of disgust.  He supposes he’d have been like that too at Colin’s or Karlie’s if his father ever volunteered information about his birth.  Instead, he points an accusatory finger at his son.  “I brought you into this world.  I can take you out of it.”

Dean shoves at Sam, elbowing him the ribs.  “ _I_ brought them into this world.  _I_ can take them out of it.”  He gives his son and daughter a sideways glare as he tilts his head towards them.

Colin lets out a laugh.  “Yes you could.”  Everything in the boys words speak to the fact that he knows exactly what Dean is capable of and that fact doesn’t scare him.  It makes him content.

The instant between them is sweet and Dean breaks it before it breaks his emotions.  “Alright,” he says as he waves the moment away, “homework.  Do it.”  Dean shoves Colin’s books towards him.

“Doing it.” Colin replies and takes to his books without putting up a fight.

“Karlie,” Sam waits till his daughter turns to face him.  “Wanna help me find the books we need?” He holds out a list towards his daughter and she eagerly takes it, running towards the shelves and dragging her fingertips across the spines.  They search for the books in silence before Karlie and Sam end up searching the same shelf.  He pauses and watches her step on her tiptoes to reach a book just above her head.  “You can watch it, if you want.”

“Watch what?”

“Your birth.  You can watch the video if you want.”

Karlie wrinkles her nose and narrows her eyes in distaste.  “Eww, gross.  No.”

Sam lets it end there.  He gives a shrug in surrender and goes back to gathering the books he and Dean will probably spend a few hours digging through.

Eventually, Karlie gets bored and goes off to find Erik.  They watch the television Sam and Dean keep there when they need a break.

Erik falls asleep in one of the beds and Dean takes their two older kids out with him to pick up something for dinner.

It’s probably the fact that he’d talked about it with his kids but once they’re gone, Sam finds himself rummaging through a drawer in his old bedroom.  There’s an external storage drive there and all three of his children’s births are on it.

He’s not sure how long his family is going to be gone but he probably wouldn’t have enough time to watch Karlie’s birth anyway.  Unlike Colin, Karlie took her sweet time coming into this world.

He can, however, watch the main event.

Dean’s labor with Karlie is broken into several videos but he opens the last one in the series and fast forwards it till there is only twenty minutes left.

In the video, Dean is screaming at him.  He’s in the library, leaning on the table and glaring at his brother.

At the time, Sam had wondered why Dean seemed to spend a majority of his labors circling the bunker but ultimately ended up in the library.  Dean seemed to move on instinct alone and Sam found it interesting that he felt most comfortable in the library because while the atmosphere was comfortable, nothing else about the room screamed physical comfort. 

He raises the computer’s volume to better hear the video and Dean’s voice.

Dean was cursing up a blue streak, voice carrying through the bunker and making Sam grateful that Colin was off with Charlie for the time being.  Their son was a parrot and he’d already picked up too many of his fathers’ bad habits.

“Sam, I swear to whatever the hell you want to believe in right now, you better turn that damn camera off!”  Dean’s legs buckled and he pitched forward on the table.

Sam hears his own voice coming from his place behind the camera lens.  “I thought you said you wanted to record this just like we did Colin’s?”

It was a surprising request the first time but when Sam boiled it down, it made more sense.  Everything about Dean is built for maintaining the importance of family.  Documenting their children’s births isn’t so un-Dean-like when one sees it as a way to make sure that family comes first.

Dean let out a loud groan and curled one arm under his pregnant belly.  “That was before this kid wanted to take two days to get out of me.”  His words were sharp with pain but that gravely quality to his voice clued Sam in to the exhaustion there.  “Fuck!”  Dean made a straining noise and his whole body tensed before he gasped, choking on inhalations as his water broke and dripped onto the library’s floor.

The sign of progress made Sam’s heart clench in his chest.  The video even shook due to the jolt of adrenaline it sparked in Sam’s belly.

Dean moaned through a contraction and whipped his head towards Sam.  “Fuck the camera, Sam!”  He closed his eyes made an awkward panting noise.  “Ohhh…nngh!”  Still holding his belly, Dean slid to the ground, landing flat on his palms and knees.  He made a sound of distress, animalistic like the groans he’d made before Colin’s birth but they started to get louder and more desperate.

The noises scared Sam.  He left the camera propped on a chair and scrambled his way towards Dean.  “Dean!  Shh, it’s okay.”  His eyes searched Dean’s body before he runs a hand down the small of his back.  Dean rolled his hips and kept making abbreviated pained noises as his belly tightened.

“Not okay, it’s…it’s….fuck!”  He splayed his knees and pushed with the urge he’d been feeling.  Grunting, he kept up the push and yelled out.  “Damn it!”

Sam watched Dean struggle before he moved back to see what was going on.  During Dean’s pushes he saw the baby’s head moving down and exposing itself to the outside world.  “It’s okay Dean.  You’re doing good.  I see the head.”  He ran a hand over his brother’s opening and supported the stretched skin.

Dean whined and reached back to swat Sam’s hands away, the actions sloppy, like he almost didn’t realize what he was doing.  His fingers cupped over the distortion the swell of the baby’s head was causing and he let out a shaky cry.  “It’s coming…I…oh fuck, gonna push.”

“That’s right, Dean.  It’s coming.  You’ve just gotta push.  Okay?”  Sam situated himself behind Dean, sitting back on his heels between his brother’s spread legs.  He watched as the baby’s skull pushed forward, coupled with a loud cry from Dean, then a series of rapid pants, and then another cry and a push.

“Oh, shit!”  Dean squeezed his eyes shut and moved his hand to the side, brushing past the baby’s head as it emerged.  “It’s coming…coming…coming…coming…argh!”

This time when Sam’s hands went to support the stretching skin around their child’s head, Dean didn’t bat him away.  Their positioning let Sam watch everything, and although it made him nervous to see Dean struggle, he couldn’t help but feel proud as he watched things progress inch by inch.  He’s learned from last time to be prepared for anything, and was thankful he’d brought a handful of soft cloths into the library so that he could dab at Dean’s opening and get a clearer picture of what was going on.  “Awesome job, Dean.  Keep going.”

“Sam,” Dean whined like it was a plea for help and a knee-jerk reaction all in one.  His voice trembled a bit under the strain on his body before he gasped.

“I’m right here.”  He ran a hand down the inside of Dean’s legs to reaffirm that.  “Right here.  Not going anywhere.  Come on, push.”  The words had spurred Dean on and with a gush of fluid the widest part of the baby’s head passed through.  Sam’s heart did a series of flip-flops and he felt his throat tighten as he watched the baby’s head slide into the safety of his hands.

“Ugh!”  Dean rocked forward so that he fell on his forearms, tilting his hips and widening his knees further.

The awe Sam had felt when Colin was born was back, completely intensified because of having a hands on role in his newest child’s birth.  He was speechless, chests rising rapidly and his heart beating so hard that he felt it thumping in his ears.

He was jolted out of the astonishment when Dean kicked things into a higher gear, like he always had a habit of doing.

For as long as Karlie took finally getting ready to come into the world, she didn’t waste much time once she got started.

“Gotta catch, Sam…gotta…nnngh!”  Dean gasped and let his eyes go wide as he pushed hard and his body worked to deliver one shoulder, then another, and then the rest of the newborn slid into Sam’s arms.  Dean let out a crazy, relieved laugh, the laughter interrupted by rapid breathing and loud sighs.

Watching the video, Sam raises the volume again.  He knows this part is quiet but he is ready for it.

He watches himself pull Karlie up to his chest and snuggle her against him, cooing as she kicked her legs at him and waved her arms.  She looked distressed but confused as to how to make it known to the world.

Sam cooed at her and kissed her temple.  In a whisper, so shaky that it was obvious he was crying, “I love you.  I love you, little girl.”

“Girl?”  Dean hadn’t moved much but he was struggling to see the result of all his efforts.

This is the part Sam doesn’t remember much because he knows he was too focused on Karlie and Dean.  He switched over to hyper-protective drive, the type of way he gets when everything in his life narrows down to taking care of his family.  Vision and other elements of his life dim around the edges and only become clear and focused on Dean and Karlie.

Seeing the video now, Sam sees that he put Karlie over his shoulder and helped Dean flip around to sit and face him, getting a first look at his newborn daughter.

Camera still propped on the table, the shot has Sam and Dean left of the center but they’re both in the frame.  It’s clear enough to see the proud “I did that” look on Dean’s face when he laid his eyes on Karlie and the way Sam shifted her to lay over his heart.

Then the baby let out a loud wail for the first time after spending her first few minutes on earth in silence.

Sam and Dean wore matching smiles as a result while Karlie continued to cry and use her lung power.  The volume on the video is still high from Sam’s attempt to hear his first words to his daughter and Karlie’s cry echoes through the bunker.

He’s startled when he hears his daughter’s voice, her teenaged voice, from the entry way to the bunker. 

“Dad?  What’re you watching?” Karlie asks as she descends the stairs.  She has a takeout bag in hand and a confused look on her face.  She sees the video capturing her father’s attention.  Overall, it’s pretty G rated at this point.  Dean was naked but Sam had a blanket over his lap so that baby Karlie can be wiped down and kept warm.  The infant wasn’t making her fathers’ jobs easy.  She fought them off when they tried to gently clean the bloody mucus from her new skin.

Sam clears his throat and wipes at his eyes.  “That’s you.”

“Eww, gross.  I’m all…squished.”  Karlie pulls back and gives the baby on the video a skeptical look.

“Shut up.”  Sam stands and pulls his daughter into a hug whether she wants it or not.  The teen makes a noise of protest, one Sam’s decided all teenage children are biologically programed to make at public displays of affection from their parents.  “You were beautiful.  Still are.”  Hugging Karlie, Sam drops a kiss to the top of her head.  His daughter surrenders to the hug and eventually squeezes her arms around her father.

Sam knows he is being a sentimental mess right now but it’s kind of hard not to be when he just reminded himself how powerful Karlie’s birth was and how much he loves Dean for giving him a daughter he loves just as much.  It makes him give Karlie a tighter squeeze.

“Ugh…Dad!  Can’t breathe,” Karlie mumbles into the embrace, slender body trapped in hug.

“Sorry.”  Sam pulls away with a laugh.  He feels aware of his sudden show of emotions and lets out a laugh.  Looking up, Colin is shaking his head and Dean is too, only Dean has his arms crossed over his chest and is giving Sam that look he’s learned to interpret for over thirty years.  The “you’re such a girl, Sammy” look.  Clearing his throat again and trying to take all the tears with it, Sam puts his hand on the middle of Karlie’s back and pushes her towards the table.  “Go ahead, go eat.  We’re leaving soon, promise.”

“‘Kay.”  Karlie gives a devious grin.  “Just…maybe shut that off.  Kinda don’t need to think about that while I’m eating.”

Sam laughs and does as requested, deeming it safe for Colin to join his sister.

In minutes, there is normal chatter again.  Dinner and hunger has helped quell his emotions and he’s back to being a normally functioning father who isn’t going to get emotional again just thinking of his babies turning into young adults in the place they were born.  A French fry goes flying, joined by another one, and before Sam can say anything, he gets hit in the face with one himself.

He looks up and knows immediately that Dean threw the fry at him.

Their kids are too engrossed in shoveling food down their throats in a manner Sam knows they didn’t inherit from him.

“You’re pathetic,” Dean says but the words lack any heat at all.  They’re soft and tender like that isn’t what Dean means at all.

“Yeah, well…” Sam offers in response.

They don’t say much more until Sam feels Dean squeeze his hand under the table.  “It’s okay.  I am too.”

It’s true, he supposes.  He knows Dean gets as worked up as he does when they think about their kids or how they got here, only, Sam’s more confident to let that show.

Still, it sucks to be the one with the reputation for getting teary eyed when he thinks of his kids.

That’s okay.  He’d never be anything but okay with being a proud dad because still, after everything he and Dean have done, Colin, Karlie and Erik are their three best accomplishments.

Even if his kids think he’s lame for it, even if Dean gets embarrassed that he cries every time he watches their birth videos, he doesn’t care.  He’s proud of that.


End file.
